The present invention relates generally to improvements in weaving and it relates more particularly to an improved method for weaving a unitary tubular section joined to a web section and the improved product.
There are numerous applications where co-extensive joined tubes and webs or a plurality of tubes are employed or are highly useful and such tubes and webs are frequently advantageously woven. For example, there are many types of passive restraining protective systems, such as vehicle occupant restraining devices, which possess as a part there of an inflatable belt or section. The inflatable belt or section commonly communicates with a source of compressed air to expand such belt or section and automatically fully restrain the seat occupant. It is highly advantageous that the restraining web or belt and the inflatable section be joined along their length with the belt functioning in its usual manner whereas the expansion of the inflatable section will, with such expansion function to extensively restrain the occupant's body.
Another application in which joined co-extensive tubes are highly useful is in connection with rescue apparatus for the escape of persons from great heights such as in high buildings in the event of fire and where other avenues of escape are closed and which are inaccessible by the conventional rescue ladders. An escape tube and a support belt or support cable are suitable for this application and it would be highly advantageous that such support and tube be formed as a unit.
There are many drawbacks and disadvantages of the construction of the devices of the above nature and the method for their fabrication.